


Our Lady Of Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), Multi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Polyamory, Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Lady Of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dana.

She was the Shire, and growth, and home. Somehow, all this, all they had fought for and come home to lived condensed on her skin. And oh, she knew little of swords or doom or death, but she understood, in a manner very much her own. "I know you're hurting," her smile said, "and hurt, if you must, but I am here." She was such joy, so how could he not share her with those who needed that as much as he did, as much as Frodo had? And Rosie looked at Pippin's lost eyes, at Merry's hands as they clutched at Pippin's, and she nodded and smiled a hard little smile. She kissed her husband and took their hands, pulling them off the sofa, and as the bedroom door closed behind them Sam found himself smiling. There wasn't anything that could've been more right.


End file.
